peachgirlanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Adachi
Momo Adachi is the protagonist in Peach Girl. She has loved Kazuya "Toji" Toujigamori for many years, although later on, she finds herself falling in love with Kairi Okayasu. However Kairi has issues of his own, which cause Momo more pain. When she found out Toji disliked girls with tan skin, she started to avoid swimming pools and wore a lot of sunblock to get her skin to its original color which is fair. Later on, Momo finds out that Toji never said he disliked girls with tan skin. Her friend from junior high had made that up because she had liked him too. She is often confused later on when she likes both Toji and Kairi at the same time, causing much dispute between both boys. Along the way her relationship with Sae Kashiwagi changes rapidly from episode to episode. Her given name means 'peach' in Japanese. During the summer, she and Toji go on a trip, she got a text (written by Sae) saying that Kairi was going to kill himself by going into the sea. Then, she realized that she loves Kairi. Appearance Momo is a tanned skin girl with light bleached hair (blond in the manga and auburn in the anime) and hazel eyes. Her hair is derived from her constant swimming in chlorinated pools while on the swim team, mistakenly giving others the impression that she is a "beach bunny", lover of the Ganguro style, or sexually promiscuous. Personality. Momo is a fierce girl who is also sweet, shy and insecure. She can also be stubborn who doesn't let herself know that she likes Kairi Okayasu. She has trust issues due to Sae Kashiwagi's schemes against her at the beginning. Relationships. Sae Kashiwagi In the beginning, Sae wanted to ruin Momo's life as Sae is the one who spreads malicious gossip about Momo; something Momo knows, but has trouble dealing with. Sae is extremely jealous of Momo and insecure. Sae really is mean and doesn't care for Momo and isn't her "real" friend. Sae wanted nothing more than popularity in school and to steal Toji away from Momo (which worked for a short time.) Sae begins to repent after she falls in love with Ryo Okayasu and understands the hurtful feeling that she caused Momo, causing them to begin being friends as of episode 16. Kazuya "Toji" Toujigamori Toji is Momo's first love interest who has been Momo's crush since junior high school although she never then confessed to him due to a friend saying he "doesn't like girls with tan skin". He overhears Momo confess her love for him to Kairi and then eventually dates Momo but Sae wants him for herself. He has a good heart, but tends to be hard headed and oblivious to what is in front of him, believing what Sae says over what Momo says, much to the frustration of Momo. Sae later blackmails Toji into dating her using pictures of Momo and Jigoro in a hotel bed together. He then breaks up with Momo. After this, Momo starts dating Kairi Okayasu. Toji continues to help Momo through out the series and Momo struggles with her old feelings for Toji as of episode 18. Kairi Okayasu Kairi is Momo's classmate second love interest who is a popular and carefree. Sae goes after him after Momo lies that she likes him to protect her and Toji's relationship. He thought that Momo was the one who once gave him CPR when he had nearly drowned at the beach when they were younger; only to later find out he had been saved by the local male lifeguard. His interest in her is renewed when Sae spreads rumors about them being a couple; he adds to this by claiming he has kissed Momo. When Momo is upset by his rumor, he tries to make the rumor true by kissing her unexpectedly in the beginning of the series. After the two start dating, his insecurities about relationships are revealed to stem from his unrequited love for Misao Ako, the school nurse and Kairi's former tutor. However, after he confesses and is shot down by her, he actually feels relieved and confident to pursue his relationship with Momo. He begins fighting over her with Toji and in the end they get back together. Misao Ako Misao is the school nurse and a big sister figure for Momo. It is shown clearly in several episodes that Misao is a very caring person who is always looking out for Momo and asking if she is okay. Despite the drama Kairi caused between the two females, they remain close even after the events. Ryo Okayasu Ryo is Kairi's older brother who works in the video game industry. Momo rarely speaks to him and the only times she ever did was when she was insulting him about how he treated Sae. Their relationship is not good and Momo is highly disgusted with Ryo's behavior. However, it is possible after Ryo is touched by Sae that he might become a nicer person. But before that, Ryo tried wooing Momo and got punched by Kairi. Gallery Momo_anime_with_Kairi_and_Toji.jpg|Momo in the anime with Kairi Okayasu and Kazuya "Toji" Toujigamori Peach065.jpg|Momo in the manga Category:Female Characters Category:Characters